


Starry Night

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: Dean finds Cas star gazing.My Muse was in a strange mood...my apologies.





	Starry Night

Dean stepped out of the Bunker into the cold, starry night and scanned the horizon for anything out of place. To his right, at the top of the hill, he found what he was looking for. There he saw the silhouette of a man, sort of. However, this shadow against the twinkling backdrop was much larger than it should have been. To either side of a human shape, black shadows blocked the night sky in the form of enormous wings. As Castiel gazed up in wonder at the universe that his Father had created, Dean walked up behind him.

"Heya, Cas, stretching your wings?" Cas turned.

"Oh. Hello Dean." He was embarrassed at being caught unaware, wings in plain sight. He moved as if to tuck them away into that nowhere place where they spent the most time.

"No Cas, don't. Leave 'em out. Please. You know, I don't get to see them often. Makes it too damn easy to forget who, and what, you are." Cas frowned, puzzled.

"I'm an angel Dean. You said that angels are dicks with wings." He said, using air quotes. Dean looked down, embarrassed at his previous harsh words.

"Most of them are, but you're different" Cas cocked his head. Dean sighed and continued.

"You're Castiel. You're a badass warrior, angel or not. You're strong, fierce, loyal, brave, kind, giving...and the one who saved my life more than once. I don't give you the respect you deserve for any of it." He looked down. "I'm sorry for that." Cas nodded and opened his mouth as if to speak. The hunter stepped closer, putting a hand on his shoulder and continued.

"Above all, you're family, Cas. You are the one person in this world besides my goofy brother in there that I can't live in this world without. So the next time you're about to go off half cocked and do something dangerous, you remember that." His eyes filled with tears "I can't lose you. Not again. Buddy, there ain't no me if there ain't no you. " He looked into the angels eyes, begging him to understand what he was unable to say. Cas smiled softly at him.

"I'll try to remember, Dean." Dean nodded, and wiped his hand down his face to settle himself. He squeezed Cas' shoulder as he turned to go back to the Bunker. The mask was back in place, but Cas had seen behind his words.

"Ok, Cas. Good talk." Cas watched him as he walked away. His own eyes brimmed with moisture.

"I love you too, Dean." He whispered into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership stuff...


End file.
